Eye of the Tiger's Star
by Krisadilli
Summary: We all know that Tigerclaw was evil... but what if certain circumstances were changed? Would Tigerclaw be any different?.......In this story, we watch as Tigerkit grows from a kit to an adult, with his sisters by his side.
1. Allegiances

_**A/N: Silverheart: Yay! My second warriors story! I iz happy!**_

_**Sharpfangs: Silvie, that's not proper grammar.**_

_**Fangheart: Dad, leave Mom alone.**_

_**Bearclaw: Yeah, Dad.**_

_**Foxtail: Wow. Bearclaw, echo much?**_

_**Dawnstep: Leave them alone, Foxtail.**_

_**Eaglefeather: Wow you guys are weird.**_

_**Wolfsong: STOREH TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**All: Reviews are always welcome!  
**_

**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

* * *

**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**PINESTAR-**

_red-brown tom with green eyes_

DEPUTY

**SUNFALL**

_bright ginger tom with yellow eyes_

MEDICINE CAT

**GOOSEFEATHER-**

_speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, FEATHERWHISKER**

WARRIORS

(toms and she-cats without kits)

**STORMTAIL-**

_blue-gray tom with blue eyes_

**ADDERFANG-**

_mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

**SWIFTBREEZE-**

_tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes_

**APPRENTICE, LIONPAW**

**TAWNYSPOTS-**

_light gray tabby tom with amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, ROSEPAW**

**SPARROWPELT-**

_big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

**SMALLEAR-**

_gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, SWEETPAW**

**THRUSHPELT-**

_sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes_

**ROBINWING-**

_small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes_

**FUZZYPELT-**

_black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes_

**WINDFLIGHT-**

_gray tabby tom with pale green eyes_

**POPPYDAWN-**

_long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes_

**SPECKLETAIL-**

_pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**DAPPLETAIL-**

_tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful dappled coat_

**APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW**

**WHITE-EYE-**

_pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye_

**BLUEFUR-**

_gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**SNOWFUR-**

_white she-cat with blue eyes_

APPRENTICES

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**FEATHERWHISKER-**

_pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, sweeping, plumy tail; apprentice to the medicine cat_

**ROSEPAW-**

_tabby she-cat with a pinky-orange tail and green eyes_

**SWEETPAW-**

_tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes_

**LIONPAW-**

_gold tabby tom with amber eyes_

**GOLDENPAW-**

_pale ginger she-cat with green eyes_

QUEENS

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**LEOPARDFOOT-**

black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Pinestar's kits; Nightkit (black she-cat),

Mistkit (gray she-cat), and Tigerkit (dark brown tabby tom)

ELDERS

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**WEEDWHISKER-**

_pale orange tom with yellow eyes_

**MUMBLEFOOT-**

_brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes_

**LARKSONG-**

_tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes_

**STONEPELT-**

_gray tom with amber eyes

* * *

_

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**CEDARSTAR-**

_very dark gray tom with a white belly_

DEPUTY

**RAGGEDPELT-**

_large, dark brown tabby tom_

MEDICINE CAT

**SAGEWHISKER-**

white she-cat with long whiskers

**APPRENTICE, YELLOWFANG**

WARRIORS

**FOXHEART-**

_bright ginger she-cat_

**CROWTAIL-**

_black tabby she-cat_

**BRACKENFOOT-**

_pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs_

**APPRENTICE, LIZARDPAW**

**ARCHEYE-**

_gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over eye_

**APPRENTICE, MUDPAW**

**HOLLYFLOWER-**

_dark-gray-and-white she-cat_

**FEATHERSTORM-**

_brown tabby she-cat_

**POOLCLOUD-**

_gray-and-white she-cat_

**CLOUDPELT-**

_white tom with pale blue eyes_

**NIGHTPELT-**

_black tom with amber eyes_

**CINDERFUR-**

_thin gray tom_

**APPRENTICE, STUMPYPAW**

**ASHFUR-**

_thin gray tom_

**APPRENTICE, CLAWPAW**

**DAWNCLOUD-**

_small tabby she-cat_

ELDERS

**LITTLEBIRD-**

_small, ginger tabby she-cat_

**LIZARDFANG-**

_light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth_

**STONETOOTH-**

_gray tabby tom with long teeth

* * *

_

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**HEATHERSTAR-**

_pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes_

DEPUTY

**REEDFEATHER-**

_light brown tabby tom_

MEDICINE CAT

**HAWKHEART-**

_mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes_

**APPRENTICE, BARKPAW**

WARRIORS

**DAWNSTRIPE-**

_pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy stripes_

**REDCLAW-**

_dark ginger tom_

**TALLTAIL-**

_black-and-white tom, very long tail_

**APPRENTICE, MORNINGPAW**

**SHREWTAIL-**

_black she-cat with a windy tail_

**APPRENTICE, TORNPAW**

**DEADFOOT-**

_black tom with a twisted paw_

**APPRENTICE, ASHPAW**

ELDERS

**WHITEBERRY-**

_small, pure white tom

* * *

_

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**HAILSTAR-**

_thick-pelted gray tom_

DEPUTY

**SHELLHEART-**

_dappled gray tom_

MEDICINE CAT

**BRAMBLEBERRY-**

_pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur and blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, MUDPAW**

WARRIORS

**RIPPLECLAW-**

_black-and-silver tabby tom_

**TIMBERFUR-**

_brown tom_

**OWLFUR-**

_brown-and-white tom_

**OTTERSPLASH-**

_white-and-pale-ginger she-cat_

**LILYSTEM-**

_pale gray she-cat_

**FALLOWTAIL-**

_light brown she-cat_

**CROOKEDJAW-**

_huge light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a twisted jaw_

**OAKHEART-**

_large reddish-brown tom with amber eyes_

**GRAYPOOL-**

_gray she-cat with yellow eyes_

**APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW**

**WILLOWFLOWER-**

_light brown she-cat with blue eyes_

ELDERS

**TROUTCLAW-**

_gray tabby tom

* * *

_

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

**BARLEY-**

_black and white tom_

**JAKE-**

_plump, ginger tom_


	2. Prologue: The Birth

_**A/N: Silverheart: Yay three chapters up in one night! Yippee! Review before my mate and kits get back! Hurry!**_

_**Sharpfangs: Too late... we're back.**_

_**All kits: Hahahahaha!!!!!  
**_

* * *

PROLOGUE

Leopardfoot sighed with relief as her final kit arrived into the world. "What is it?" she asked Featherwhisker tiredly.

"A tom. A beautiful, little tom," Featherwhisker purred. He touched his nose to Leopardfoot's cheek. "You did well, young one."

"Thanks…" Leopardfoot yawned and tucked her kits closer to her belly. Her mother, Swiftbreeze, licked her between the ears lovingly.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"Could you go get Pinestar for me?" Leopardfoot asked.

"Of course, my dear." Swiftbreeze licked her over the head one more time before padding out of the nursery.

Leopardfoot sighed, and sunk back into her nest. Her friend, Bluefur, padded into the den, quietly.

"How are you?" Bluefur whispered.

Leopardfoot smiled tiredly. "Better than I was," she murmured, gazing at her kits. "Two she-kits and a tom."

Bluefur smiled, and touched the tom's head with her nose. "They're beautiful, Leopardfoot."

"They should be," a deep voice meowed from behind the two she-cats. "She's the most beautiful cat in the Clans! Of course the kits are beautiful."

Leopardfoot smiled as her mate, Pinestar, licked her between the ears. "What shall we name them?"

"How about the little black she-kit is Nightkit?" Pinestar suggested. "And the other she-kit can be Mistkit."

"Okay, and I want to call the little tom Tigerkit," Leopardfoot mewed. "He looks like a fighter already…"


	3. Chapter 1: Am I Tiny?

**_A/N: Silverheart: I've decided that I'm only gonna do author's notes_** _**when I update chapters on different night.**_

_**Sharpfangs: Uh.... Silverheart? This IS an author's note....**_

_**All Kits: Wow, Mom, wow.....**_

_**Silverheart: Shut up, all of you! Review please XD  
**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1: "Am I tiny?"

Tigerkit opened his eyes. The nursery was _huge!_ He stood up shakily, and turned around and around. He spotted his tail, and he chased it, squealing happily.

Suddenly, a small black paw blocked his line of sight. "Nightkit!" he squeaked, and he pounced on his sister. The pair rolled around happily, making squeals and squeaks of delight. Mistkit soon joined them, and all three of them were chasing each other around the den.

"Kits!" a low mew sounded, and Tigerkit whipped around, with his sisters right beside him. He looked at his mother for the first time. His eyes widened with awe. His mother was beautiful. Her shiny black pelt glowed faintly in the weak light.

"Leopardfoot!" Nightkit and Mistkit squealed, and they raced over to their mother. Tigerkit followed, refusing to be outdone. They pounced on Leopardfoot, pummeling her flank with sheathed paws.

"Stop, my darlings," Leopardfoot purred with amusement as she gently pushed her kits away. "Now, look at me." All three kits looked at their mother, their eyes wide. Leopardfoot purred again. "What beautiful eyes you all have. Nightkit, your blue eyes look like sapphires. Mistkit, your green eyes look like emeralds. And little Tigerkit, your amber eyes look like…well, amber." She smiled at her three kits lovingly.

Tigerkit squeak-growled, "I'm not little!"

Nightkit giggled, and Mistkit mewed, "Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not!"_

"Are _too!"_

Tigerkit pounced on his bigger sister, giggling. "Am not!" he squeaked as he pinned his sister to the ground.

"Okay, okay! You're not little!" Mistkit wailed playfully.

Tigerkit got off of his sister with his tail held high.

"You're _tiny!"_ Nightkit squeaked, and ran away from her brother.

Tigerkit watched his sister, his tail down. He looked up at his mother. "Leopardfoot? Am I tiny?"

Leopardfoot scooped him up and started to groom him, meowing, "You're tiny now, my son, but when you get older, you'll be bigger than your sisters. Don't you worry."

Tigerkit closed his eyes with pleasure.

"Leopardfoot?" a deep male voice meowed. Tigerkit opened his eyes and saw a massive reddish-brown tom padding into the nursery. Tigerkit cowered into his mother's embrace, eyes wide. Nightkit and Mistkit crept over to Leopardfoot's side, and watched the tom with wide eyes.

"Don't be scared, young ones," Leopardfoot meowed soothingly. "This is your father, Pinestar. He's the leader of ThunderClan." Leopardfoot stretched her muzzle up to touch noses with her mate.

Tigerkit crawled out from his mother's embrace and stretched up onto his toes to appear taller. "Are you really leader, Pinestar?" Tigerkit squeaked, amazed.

Pinestar nodded, and he touched his nose to Tigerkit's head. "Yes, Tigerkit. I am. Would you like to meet the rest of the Clan?" He looked at his daughters as he said this. "All of you?"

"Yes please!" the three kits mewed in unison.

"Then let's go." Leopardfoot stood up and shook herself off. She led the way out of the nursery with Tigerkit on her heels, Nightkit and Mistkit following, with Pinestar bringing up the rear.

Leopardfoot led her kits over to the fresh-kill pile, where a blue she-cat was sharing tongues with her sister, a white she-cat.

"Hello Bluefur, Snowfur," Leopardfoot meowed, smiling at her friends.

The blue cat, obviously called Bluefur, looked up from where she was grooming her sister, the white cat called Snowfur. "Morning, Leopardfoot. Are you going to show the kits around?" She glanced at Tigerkit, and he spotted a friendly gleam in her blue eyes.

Tigerkit stood taller. "We don't need to be shown around; we can explore for ourselves!"

Bluefur and Snowfur exchanged a knowing look, and then Snowfur mewed, "A good warrior learns from his Clanmates."

"You _do_ want to be a good warrior, don't you Tigerkit?" Pinestar asked, gazing down at his son with amusement.

"Of course!" Tigerkit squeaked indignantly. Then he deflated a bit. "But…do we _have _to be shown around by our parents?"

Leopardfoot and Pinestar exchanged an amused look. Leopardfoot shook her head. "No. I'm sure Lionpaw and Goldenpaw will show you around."

Two golden apprentices padded over to their leader and his family. "Dappletail was going to take us hunting," Goldenpaw mewed nervously.

Tigerkit watched Goldenpaw with awe. She was even more beautiful than his mother! Her pelt was a beautiful pale golden with very pale tabby stripes. Her eyes were an amazingly deep green.

Pinestar shrugged. "Okay, that's fine. Why don't you send Rosepaw and Sweetpaw over here? They might want something to take their minds off of the death of their brother."

Tigerkit noticed that when Pinestar said that, Snowfur's eyes clouded with grief.

"Who died?" Nightkit whispered to Mistkit and Tigerkit. They shrugged, confusion in their eyes.

Leopardfoot leaned over the kits and murmured, "About a quarter moon before you were born, Thistlepaw was hit by a monster. That's why you might hear Poppydawn, Windflight, Rosepaw, Sweetpaw, and Snowfur change the subject whenever anyone brings his name up."

"What was Thistlepaw to Snowfur?" Mistkit asked.

"Thistlepaw was Snowfur's mate," Bluefur answered the question. "I know it's unusual for a warrior and an apprentice to be mates, but they shared a strong bond."

"A bond that will be stronger once his kits are born," Snowfur mewed.

All the cats started, and stared at her.

"You…you're carrying Thistlepaw's kits?" Goldenpaw asked, shocked. Snowfur nodded.

"Well, kits are the future of the Clan," Pinestar meowed. He dipped his head to Snowfur. "Congratulations." Snowfur acknowledged the leader, and went back to grooming Bluefur's back.

"Well, I think these kits need to meet more of the Clan," Leopardfoot meowed after a more than slightly awkward pause. "Lionpaw? Do you want to introduce them to the other members of the Clan?"

Lionpaw nodded, and herded the kits away from the adults, Goldenpaw following.

"I have to go and meet Dappletail," Goldenpaw mewed regretfully. She licked each of the kits between the ears and touched her nose to Lionpaw's. "Good luck with the little rascals!" She bounded away.

Tigerkit watched her race away, feeling forlorn. "Come on, Tigerkit," Lionpaw mewed. "Who do you want to meet next? The Elders? Some more warriors? The Medicine cats?"

"Umm… some more warriors, please!" Tigerkit mewed.

"Can we meet our parents' littermates?" Nightkit asked.

Lionpaw shrugged. "Sure! Let's go find them."

Lionpaw led them over to where a black-and-white tom was chatting with a one-eyed, gray she-cat. "Hey Patchpelt, White-eye," Lionpaw greeted the warriors. They turned to look at the kits, White-eye's eye lighting up. "These are Tigerkit, Nightkit, and Mistkit, Leopardfoot and Pinestar's kits."

Patchpelt purred, and licked Nightkit's head. "You look just like my sister, your mother, Leopardfoot."

"You're our uncle?" Mistkit asked, eyes wide. Patchpelt nodded, his amber eyes warm.

White-eye licked Tigerkit's ear. "Hello, young one," she purred. "Your mother and I are close friends. I stayed with her in the nursery before you three were born."

Suddenly, a bright ginger tom called, "White-eye, Patchpelt! Could you take a hunting patrol over to Sunningrocks?"

"Sure Sunfall!" Patchpelt called. He turned to his nieces and nephew. "We have to go, but we'll see you when we get back." He nodded to Lionpaw and bounded off, with White-eye by his side. Tigerkit watched as they motioned for a big, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes to join them, and a mottled brown tabby tom to join them as well.

"Who're they?" Mistkit asked, motioning to the two toms who left with White-eye and Patchpelt.

"The larger tom is Sparrowpelt. He's White-eye's mate. The other one is Adderfang. He's Patchpelt and Leopardfoot's father, making him your grandfather." Lionpaw twitched his tail. "Come," he ordered.

He led the way over to a dark red she-cat with a big, bushy tail. "This is Poppydawn, Pinestar's sister. Poppydawn, these are Tigerkit, Nightkit, and Mistkit." Lionpaw introduced them to their aunt.

Poppydawn looked up, and Tigerkit noticed that her eyes were bleak. He backed up a couple of steps.

"Hello, little ones," Poppydawn mewed softly. Her eyes changed to affection, and she licked each of them on the head. "Make sure they don't get into trouble, Lionpaw." She padded off to join four other cats: two she-cats and two older toms. Apprentices and their mentors. Poppydawn dipped her head to the cats, and led the way out of the camp.

"The two apprentices are Rosepaw and Sweetpaw, Poppydawn's daughters. Rosepaw's the one with the pinkish tail-tip. Rosepaw's mentor is the light gray tabby tom. His name is Tawnyspots. Sweetpaw's mentor is the gray tom with the very small ears. His name is Smallear." Lionpaw described the patrol.

"What patrol are they doing?" Tigerkit asked.

"A border patrol. They're going to check out the ShadowClan border."

"Oh."

Lionpaw brought the kits over to the elders' den. "Hello!" he called into the fallen log. He motioned for the kits to follow him in.

Tigerkit padded cautiously into the den, looking around. Four old cats were laying in the den, gossiping.

A tortoiseshell she-cat noticed Lionpaw and the kits. "Hello, young ones!" she purred happily. "I'm Larksong, this is Weedwhisker, Mumblefoot, and Stonepelt." She pointed to the toms in turn: a pale orange tom with yellow eyes, a clumsy brown tom with amber eyes, and a younger gray tom with green eyes.

Tigerkit looked at Stonepelt, puzzled. "You don't look any older than Adderfang or Sparrowpelt; why are you in here?" he asked.

Stonepelt purred with amusement. "Because, Tigerkit, a few seasons before you were born, there was a large battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. I received a very bad battle wound that never healed properly, so I couldn't hunt or fight well anymore. I then retired to the elders' den. It's not bad."

Tigerkit looked confused. "But, why didn't the injury heal? Isn't Goosefeather supposed to heal wounds?"

Mumblefoot grumbled, "Goosefeather's brain is messed up."

Larksong whacked him with her tail. "Don't start telling the kits all about your beef with Goosefeather, Mumblefoot. They don't need to know about that. Now, either you be civil, or leave the den."

Mumblefoot mumbled something and padded out of the den.

Tigerkit yawned. His sisters did the same. Lionpaw smiled at the kits. "I'll take you back to the nursery for your nap," he mewed.

Tigerkit nodded without saying anything; he was too tired.

When they reached the nursery, Leopardfoot was already in her nest. "Come here, little ones," she murmured as the kits stumbled into the nest. "Rest now…there will be plenty of time to meet the rest of your Clanmates tomorrow…"


	4. Chapter 2: Even MORE Clanmates

_**A/N: Omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated/uploaded in a while! But I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I have chapters 3 and 4 written, I just need to type them up and I need to edit chapter three.**_

_**Please review! I love reading them XD  
**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Even MORE Clanmates

Tigerkit opened his eyes and scampered out of the nursery.

"Whoa there, little one!" a deep voice meowed. He looked up and saw a large, blue-gray tom looking down at him, his blue eyes amused.

"Who're you?" Tigerkit squeaked, plopping down on the ground.

"I'm Stormtail," the warrior rumbled. "Bluefur and Snowfur are my daughters." He looked around. "Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

Tigerkit shrugged. "I wanted to meet the rest of the Clan," he mewed sullenly.

Stormtail chuckled, and motioned for Sweetpaw to come over. "Sweetpaw, why don't you introduce Tigerkit to the rest of the Clan before he gets in trouble?" Sweetpaw dipped her head and motioned for Tigerkit to follow her.

The tortoiseshell-and-white apprentice led him over to where a black tom with fur that stood on end and yellow eyes was sharing tongues with a small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes. "Fuzzypelt, Robinwing, this is Tigerkit."

Robinwing smiled at Tigerkit. "Hello, Tigerkit," she purred.

"How are you doing?" Fuzzypelt asked.

"I'm doing great!" Tigerkit squeaked. He looked around some more. He noticed a bunch of cats milling around Sunfall. "Is Sunfall the deputy?" he asked.

"Yes. And the cats around him are waiting for their assignments." Sweetpaw pointed them out. "Dappletail, the tortoiseshell, and Swiftbreeze, the tabby-and-white she-cat, are over by Lionpaw and Goldenpaw. Thrushpelt is the light brown tom next to Bluefur. That pale tabby she-cat next to Smallear is Speckletail. She's Lionpaw and Goldenpaw's mother. And Windflight is the brown tom next to Poppydawn, his mate."

Tigerkit watched with interest as Swiftbreeze led Lionpaw, Adderfang, Thrushpelt, and Snowfur out of the camp. Bluefur padded after with Patchpelt, Tawnyspots, Rosepaw, and Speckletail. Dappletail and Goldenpaw headed out, probably to the training hollow. Smallear chatted with Sunfall.

"Come, Tigerkit, let's go meet Goosefeather and Featherwhisker," Sweetpaw mewed. Tigerkit scampered after her to the medicine den.

"Goosefeather! Featherwhisker! There's someone here to see you!" Sweetpaw called.

An old, speckled gray tom came out, his pale blue eyes curious. "Hello, Tigerkit. I'm Goosefeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat. This is Featherwhisker, my apprentice." He gestured to the fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes and long whiskers who sat next to him. "He's the younger brother of our deputy." Featherwhisker nodded to Tigerkit, and Tigerkit nodded back.

"TIGERKIT!" Leopardfoot's voice reached the den.

"That's my cue to go," Tigerkit mewed, slightly irritated. He dashed back to the nursery, tail waving, and curled up next to his mother.


	5. Chapter 3: New Playmates!

_**A/N: Okay... First thing: YAY long chapter XDDD Lol there is a lot of quotes from Bluestar's Prophecy in here, so if you recognise the words, that's where I got them from.**_

_**Second thing: I have a poll on my profile, asking what you think Sweetpaw's warrior name should be. In here, I have it as Sweetcloud, but if people like a different name, then I'll change it.**_

_**And Third thing: Thanks to Loststream, Wheatpelt, Anitoon 3, Akari Miniwara .Starflight., Jokegirl, and Mosstail21 for reviewing! It means a lot to me.**_

_**Next chapter will be Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit becoming apprentices! w00t w00t!  
**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: New Playmates!

Tigerkit watched Snowfur curiously from his mother's nest. The queen had been in labor for a while now, and he wanted to see the kits. Mistkit and Nightkit had gone out with the heavily pregnant Robinwing so that they were out of the way. Leopardfoot and Bluefur were with Snowfur, comforting her. Featherwhisker was helping with the kitting, since Goosefeather was going mad and wasn't trusted around newborn kits.

"Tigerkit? Why don't you go join your sisters?" Leopardfoot suggested, meaningfully.

Tigerkit shrugged and raced out of the den. He pounced on Nightkit, surprising her. "Gotcha!"

Nightkit giggled, and pushed him off. "How's Snowfur doing?" she asked, pouncing on his tail.

Tigerkit whipped his tail away from her and tackled her. "She's not done yet, but I overheard Featherwhisker say she'll be done soon," he meowed. Nightkit cuffed him over the ear, and he got off of her. The three kits started to chase each other's tails. Robinwing watched the kits fondly.

After a while, Leopardfoot poked her head out of the den and called, "Tigerkit! Mistkit! Nightkit! Come meet your new denmate!" They raced into the den, tripping over each other.

Tigerkit was the first one into the nursery. He padded up to Snowfur, Bluefur, and Leopardfoot. He saw the tiny white kit curled up next to his mother. "Where're the others?" he asked.

"That's the only one," Leopardfoot told him.

"That's all?" Nightkit mewed, all three kits tilting their heads.

"But it's white," Mistkit mewed. "It'll never be able to hunt with a pelt that color. The prey'll see him coming tree-lengths away."

Leopardfoot nosed her kits away. "He'll be a fine hunter, like his mother," she told them.

"Not as good as me," Tigerkit boasted.

"I'm calling him Whitekit," Snowfur murmured.

"Thistlepaw would have been proud," Bluefur murmured to her sister, licking Whitekit's head.

"Come away, kits," Leopardfoot meowed quietly. The three kits climbed into their nest with their mother and fell asleep.

* * *

"Look!" Snowfur's soft mew woke the three kits the next morning. "He's opened his eyes already!"

"Great!" Tigerkit shot his head up out of the nest.

"Can we take him out to explore?" Mistkit asked. Snowfur wrapped her tail around Whitekit, shaking her head.

"You made me go out the moment I opened my eyes," Bluefur told her sister.

Snowfur sighed. "If he wants to go out, then he can." She wrapped her tail tighter and glared at Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit. "But _no farther_ than the clearing."

Tigerkit raced over to the white kit. "Come on! There's loads to see." Tigerkit watched as Whitekit turned to look at him.

"We're going to be warriors," Nightkit told him, coming up with Mistkit to stand next to Tigerkit. "We might as well start now."

"Okay," Whitekit mewed, and he scrambled out of the nest.

"This way." Mistkit led the way to the entrance.

The three older kits led their new denmate all around the clearing, proudly showing Whitekit off to every single Clanmate. When they accidentally ran into Pinestar, their father just chuckled and licked their heads. After all, Whitekit was his great-nephew.

* * *

A half-moon later, Robinwing gave birth to Frostkit and Brindlekit.

Tigerkit was annoyed. "It's _too_ busy!" he complained.

"Yeah! There's no room for proper games now!" Mistkit added, disgruntled.

"Why don't you three go out and play?" their mother suggested. "You could show Frostkit and Brindlekit the camp."

"Yes please!" the eldest kits mewed excitedly, as the two younger she-cats bounced up and down with excitement. Tigerkit raced toward the entrance, with the she-cats following.

"I'll help!" Whitekit squeaked, trying to beat Tigerkit to the entrance.

The six kits hurtled across the clearing, ignoring Bluefur's warning: "Not so fast! Don't forget, it's Frostkit's and Brindlekit's first time out!" They raced into the medicine den, where Goosefeather gave each of them some honey.

When Bluefur came to fetch the kits, she found all six of them sprawled out on top of each other, sleeping soundly. She looked up at Goosefeather, smiled, and quietly padded out of the den.

* * *

Two moons later, Bluefur came to visit Snowfur in the nursery. Frostkit and Brindlekit were clambering over Robinwing, their tails whipping in Snowfur's face. Whitekit was sound asleep on top of Snowfur, making her unable to move. Tigerkit, Mistkit, and Nightkit were arguing with their mother. She wanted them to take a nap, but they didn't want to.

Tigerkit: "Why can't we go out?"

Leopardfoot: "You've just come in."

Nightkit: "But it's a sunny day."

Leopardfoot: "You guys need a nap."

Mistkit: "We're not tired."

Leopardfoot: "You will be later."

Tigerkit: "We can sleep then."

Leopardfoot: "But you'll be grumpy all afternoon if you don't nap now."

Nightkit: "No, we won't."

Leopardfoot: "Yes, you will."

Bluefur distracted the kits by dropping a soft bundle of fur by Snowfur. "Here, Whitekit can play with it when he wakes up."

"What's that?" Tigerkit leapt for the fur.

"It's for White—"

He hooked it up before Bluefur finished and chased it around the nursery, with Mistkit and Nightkit hard on his heels. "Look! I'm chasing that mangy dog Lionpaw and Goldenpaw tackled!" Mistkit and Nightkit wrestled with him. Frostkit and Brindlekit abandoned their mother and joined the older kits.

"Keep your voices down," Snowfur pleaded.

Tigerkit paused. Mistkit pinned the dog fur between her claws to the floor of the den. "I hate the nursery," he complained. "It's too full of kits."

"Yeah, we're never allowed to play anymore," Nightkit mewed disgruntledly. "We should be in the apprentices' den with Lionpaw and Goldenpaw."

"I bet _they_ don't have to take afternoon naps," Mistkit added.

Bluefur purred. "Maybe not, but they wish they could."

Tigerkit noticed Whitekit lifting his head sleepily. "What's going on?"

"You've woken him up!" Snowfur puffed.

"Good," Nightkit mewed. "Now he can play, too."

Whitekit looked around. "Play what?"

"Our new game; it's called Kill the Dog," Mistkit told him. She flung the fur over Whitekit's head. Whitekit scrabbled up to catch it, making Snowfur grunt as his hind legs dug into her fur.

As the kits played, Bluefur and Snowfur chatted. Bluefur asked Whitekit, "You'll be okay if Snowfur comes for a walk with me, won't you?"

Whitekit didn't even look at her. "Of course." Tigerkit pounced on him, pummeling his back with his hind paws.

"Tigerkit, let him up!" Frostkit giggled, throwing herself at him. Tigerkit tumbled off of Whitekit and wrestled with Frostkit. Brindlekit stole the fur and ran around the nursery with it in her mouth. Nightkit and Mistkit ambushed her and brought her to the ground.

* * *

A few hours later, Tigerkit was chasing Brindlekit's tail when Bluefur poked her head into the nursery. "Whitekit."

"You're back!" Tigerkit saw that Whitekit looked delighted. He glanced behind his aunt. "Is Snowfur with you?"

"Come outside, little one," Bluefur mewed.

"Has Snowfur got a present for me?" Whitekit asked.

Tigerkit stopped chasing Brindlekit's tail and looked up at Bluefur. "Can I come, too?"

"Just Whitekit."

Tigerkit shrugged and went back to chasing the she-cats around the den.

* * *

A quarter moon later, the Clan was waiting to go to the Gathering. Tigerkit had found out that the reason Bluefur wanted to talk to Whitekit was to tell the white kit that his mother had been killed on the Thunderpath. Tigerkit felt bad for his friend; he knew what it felt like to lose a parent. His father, Pinestar, had died of greencough two moons ago. Sunfall had become Sunstar, and he had appointed Tawnyspots as deputy. Lionpaw and Goldenpaw were now Lionheart and Goldenflower, and Rosepaw and Sweetpaw were Rosetail and Sweetcloud.

Tigerkit spotted Lionheart, Goldenflower, Tawnyspots, and Bluefur, and he bounced over to them, Mistkit and Nightkit following, his dark brown tail sticking straight up. He was losing his kit-fur, and he had broad, powerful shoulders and long legs. Nightkit was also losing her kit-fur, and her body was growing ever more graceful. It looked as if she would be a tall she-cat when she became full grown. Mistkit, on the other paw, was keeping her short, stumpy legs, and her fur was growing longer than either of her littermates.

"Can we come?" Nightkit called.

"We'll be apprentices in a moon," Mistkit mewed.

"Kits don't go to Gatherings," Tawnyspots reminded them.

Tigerkit rushed over to Lionheart and batted his shoulder with his front paws. "You will tell us everything when you get back, right?"

"You'll be asleep when I get back," Lionheart purred.

"No, we won't," Mistkit mewed indignantly. "We're gonna stay awake."

"You'd better be sound asleep when we get back," Leopardfoot meowed sternly. "Robinwing will want some sleep after having you rascals charging around all day."

"We've been outside for _ages_," Nightkit objected.

"And who's been keeping an eye on you to make sure you kits don't get into mischief? Robinwing said she had to get you six out of the warriors' den three times."

Tigerkit shrugged. "We wanted to see what it was like. Anyway, I'm not tired, so why is Robinwing?"

"Yeah, I'm not tired either," Nightkit piped up.

"Me either," Mistkit added. Ignoring the warriors, Tigerkit pounced on his sister's tail. Mistkit yelped and chased him around the warriors. Nightkit giggled and followed her littermates' actions with her head, her head spinning around and around.

Tigerkit overheard Featherwhisker talking to Bluefur: "Whitekit will need your help to learn how to make the right choices, and how to care for his Clan like a true warrior."

"He has Robinwing and Leopardfoot," Bluefur answered, "and Swiftbreeze."

At the mention of his grandmother's name, Tigerkit glanced at the nursery, where his aunts and uncle were sleeping. Their names were Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit. Spottedkit was a tortoiseshell she-kit, Redkit was a tortoiseshell tom with a big, bushy, red tail, and Willowkit was a very pale gray she-kit. They were born the day before, and they hadn't even opened their eyes.

Tigerkit grew bored with the conversation and raced after his sisters into the nursery, where they curled up with Whitekit, Brindlekit, and Frostkit.


	6. Chapter 4: Apprentices! Finally

**_A/N: w00t! Two uploads in one day! I'm getting good at this... _**

**_Oh, and I'm torn between Sweetflower, Sweetthistle, and Sweetcloud. Tell me what you think! XD  
_**

_**T**_**_hanks to Jokegirl, Chene, and Akari Miniwara .Starflight. for review!  
_**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Apprentices! Finally…

"Tigerkit, from this moment, you will be known as Tigerpaw," Sunstar yowled. "Bluefur," Sunstar continued, "you are young, but you have known much loss—" he was speaking of Bluefur's mother, who was killed during a raid of WindClan when Bluefur was an apprentice, and Snowfur—"but that has made you a fantastic warrior. I expect you to pass down all the skills Stonepelt and I have taught you to Tigerpaw."

"Of course," Bluefur mewed, and she bent towards Tigerpaw. He stretched up and touched his nose to his mother's friend's nose. She led him over to the other warriors, and he watched his sisters' ceremonies.

"Leopardfoot, you too have known loss, and I can't think of anyone better to mentor Nightpaw." His mother and sister touched noses and joined him and Bluefur.

"Thrushpelt, you have never had an apprentice, and Adderfang taught you well. Mistpaw will be your apprentice." Mistpaw and Thrushpelt touched noses and joined Tigerpaw, Nightpaw, and their new mentors.

"Before you go about your business," Sunstar continued, "there is another ceremony to perform. Poppydawn wishes to retire and go to the elders' den." He turned to the elderly warrior. "You have been a good warrior, Poppydawn, and I'm sure Stonepelt, Larkwing, Weedwhisker, and Mumblefoot will welcome you into their den." He touched his tail to her shoulder. "I hope you have a wonderful rest of your life." Poppydawn's daughters, Rosetail and Sweetcloud, cheered the loudest.

"Why're they happy their mom's going to the elders' den?" Tigerpaw asked Bluefur.

His mentor looked at him, purring, "She's been lagging behind on the patrols for a while now. She deserves a break."

"Oh…well, I'll take care of her better than any apprentice!" Tigerpaw vowed.

Fuzzypelt overheard him and chuckled, "You're one of three apprentices, both of whom are your littermates; no duh you'll be better than them!"

Robinwing nudged him, meowing, "You're being genderist…"

"No, I'm not!" Fuzzypelt protested as he and his mate padded out of the camp to hunt.

Frostkit and Brindlekit scampered over to the three new apprentices, Redkit, Spottedkit, and Willowkit tottering after them. "Will you show us some battle moves?" Frostkit asked.

Tigerpaw purred, and answered, "As soon as we learn some!" He licked the top of her head.

"Will you patrol with Lionheart and Goldenflower?" Brindlekit asked, naming the young warriors.

"I hope so!" Nightpaw meowed, blue eyes bright.

Whitekit clambered up onto Tigerpaw. "I can't wait to join you!" he purred, yellow eyes excited.

"Neither can I!" Tigerpaw agreed. "I wonder who your mentor will be?"

"I want Lionheart to be mine!" Frostkit piped up. Mistpaw purred and licked her forehead.

"I'd love to have Sweetcloud as my mentor," Brindlekit mewed. Nightpaw chuckled and flicked Brindlekit's shoulder with her tail.

"I think Patchpelt would be a good mentor," Whitekit meowed, "but I wish Bluefur could be mine. You're so lucky, Tigerpaw!"

Tigerpaw grinned and cuffed him playfully over the ear. "I know," he gloated, teasing.

"Tigerpaw! Mistpaw! Nightpaw!" The three littermates turned at the sound of their names. Thrushpelt had called them, from where he was standing with Bluefur and Leopardfoot at the gorse tunnel. "Let's go!"

"Coming!" they called together. They turned back to their former denmates and said good-bye to all six of them, and then they trotted over to their mentors.

"What're we going to do?" Tigerpaw asked, curious.

"We're going to show you the borders," his mentor replied.

"AWESOME!" Tigerpaw, Nightpaw, and Mistpaw crowed, leaping into the air. Tigerpaw raced out of camp, with Bluefur at his side, and his sisters and their mentors following.


	7. Updated Allegiance

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**SUNSTAR-**

_bright ginger tom with yellow eyes_

DEPUTY

**TAWNYSPOTS**

_light gray tabby tom with amber eyes_

MEDICINE CAT

**GOOSEFEATHER-**

_speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, FEATHERWHISKER**

WARRIORS

(toms and she-cats without kits)

**STORMTAIL-**

_blue-gray tom with blue eyes_

**ADDERFANG-**

_mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

**SPARROWPELT-**

_big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

**SMALLEAR-**

_gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes_

**THRUSHPELT-**

_sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, MISTPAW**

**FUZZYPELT-**

_black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes_

**WINDFLIGHT-**

_gray tabby tom with pale green eyes_

**SPECKLETAIL-**

_pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**DAPPLETAIL-**

_tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful dappled coat_

**WHITE-EYE-**

_pale gray she-cat, blind in one eye_

**PATCHPELT-**

_black-and-white tom with amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

**LEOPARDFOOT-**

_black she-cat with green eyes_

**APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

**BLUEFUR-**

_gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW**

**ROSETAIL-**

_tabby she-cat with a pinky-orange tail and green eyes_

**SWEETCLOUD-**

_tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes_

**LIONHEART-**

_gold tabby tom with amber eyes_

**GOLDENFLOWER-**

_pale ginger she-cat with green eyes_

APPRENTICES

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**FEATHERWHISKER-**

_pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, sweeping, plumy tail; apprentice to the medicine cat_

**TIGERPAW-**

_dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws_

**NIGHTPAW-**

_black she-cat with bright blue eyes_

**MISTPAW-**

_gray she-cat with long fur and green eyes_

**WHITEPAW-**

_white tom with yellow eyes_

QUEENS

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**ROBINWING-**

_small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes; mother of Fuzzypelt's kits: Frostkit (pure white she-cat) and Brindlekit (speckled gray tabby she-cat)_

**SWIFTBREEZE-**

_tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes; mother of Adderfang's kits: Redkit (tortoiseshell tom with bright red tail), Spottedkit (pretty tortoiseshell she-cat), and Willowkit (pale gray she-cat)_

ELDERS

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**WEEDWHISKER-**

_pale orange tom with yellow eyes_

**MUMBLEFOOT-**

_brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes_

**LARKSONG-**

_tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes_

**STONEPELT-**

_gray tom with amber eyes_

**POPPYDAWN-**

_long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

* * *

_

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**RAGGEDSTAR-**

_large, dark brown tabby tom_

DEPUTY

**FOXHEART-**

_bright ginger she-cat_

MEDICINE CAT

**YELLOWFANG-**

_long-haired gray she-cat with yellow eyes_

WARRIORS

**CROWTAIL-**

_black tabby she-cat_

**BRACKENFOOT-**

_pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs_

**ARCHEYE-**

_gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over eye_

**HOLLYFLOWER-**

_dark-gray-and-white she-cat_

**APPRENTICE, BLACKPAW**

**FEATHERSTORM-**

_brown tabby she-cat_

**APPRENTICE, WETPAW**

**CLOUDPELT-**

_white tom with pale blue eyes_

**NIGHTPELT-**

_black tom with amber eyes_

**CINDERFUR-**

_thin gray tom_

**ASHFUR-**

_thin gray tom_

**APPRENTICE, RUSSETPAW**

**DAWNCLOUD-**

_small tabby she-cat_

**LIZARDSTRIPE-**

_pale brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes_

**MUDCLAW-**

_large dark brown tom with green eyes_

**STUMPYTAIL-**

_brown tom with a short tail and amber eyes_

**CLAWFACE-**

_dark brown tabby tom with battle-scarred face and green eyes_

ELDERS

**LITTLEBIRD-**

_small, ginger tabby she-cat_

**LIZARDFANG-**

_light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth_

**POOLCLOUD-**

_gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

_

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**HEATHERSTAR-**

_pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes_

DEPUTY

**REEDFEATHER-**

_light brown tabby tom_

MEDICINE CAT

**HAWKHEART-**

_mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes_

**APPRENTICE, BARKPAW**

WARRIORS

**REDCLAW-**

_dark ginger tom_

**APPRENTICE, MUDPAW**

**TALLTAIL-**

_black-and-white tom, very long tail_

**SHREWTAIL-**

_black she-cat with a windy tail_

**DEADFOOT-**

_black tom with a twisted paw_

**MORNINGFLOWER-**

_a tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful amber eyes_

**TORNEAR-**

_tabby tom with one torn ear and green eyes_

**ASHFOOT-**

_gray queen with bright amber eyes_

ELDERS

**WHITEBERRY-**

_small, pure white tom_

**DAWNSTRIPE-**

_pale gold tabby she-cat with creamy stripes

* * *

_

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**HAILSTAR-**

_thick-pelted gray tom_

DEPUTY

**SHELLHEART-**

_dappled gray tom_

MEDICINE CAT

**BRAMBLEBERRY-**

_pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur and blue eyes_

**APPRENTICE, MUDPAW**

WARRIORS

**TIMBERFUR-**

_brown tom_

**OWLFUR-**

_brown-and-white tom_

**OTTERSPLASH-**

_white-and-pale-ginger she-cat_

**LILYSTEM-**

_pale gray she-cat_

**FALLOWTAIL-**

_light brown she-cat_

**APPRENTICE, LOUDPAW**

**CROOKEDJAW-**

_huge light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a twisted jaw_

**OAKHEART-**

_large reddish-brown tom with amber eyes_

**APPRENTICE, BLACKPAW**

**GRAYPOOL-**

_gray she-cat with yellow eyes_

**APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW**

**WILLOWFLOWER-**

_light brown she-cat with blue eyes_

ELDERS

**TROUTCLAW-**

_gray tabby tom_

**RIPPLECLAW-**

_black-and-silver tabby tom

* * *

_

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

**BARLEY-**

_black and white tom_

**JAKE-**

_plump, ginger tom_

**TINY-**

_tiny black tom-kit with icy blue eyes and one white paw_


	8. Chapter 5: Tiny and the Gathering

_**Author's Note: WOOOO I updated xD**_

_**Read and review please!**_

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Tiny and the Gathering**

Tigerpaw padded through the undergrowth, on the day of his first Gathering. He and his sisters were now eight moons old. Whitepaw had joined them a half-moon ago, and he was staying behind to guard the camp with his mentor, Patchpelt. Frostkit and Brindlekit were getting impatient. They had been told that they would become apprentices tomorrow, and they were mad.

Tawnyspots had sent Tigerpaw, Nightpaw, and Mistpaw on solo hunting trips. He had told Nightpaw to hunt near Sunningrocks, Mistpaw to hunt up by Fourtrees, and Tigerpaw to hunt by Twolegplace. Tigerpaw was excited to get started, and he hunted on his way to Twolegplace. He had already caught two blackbirds, a chaffinch, and a vole. He wanted to catch some more "Twolegplace" prey. He knew that he couldn't actually go _in_ Twolegplace, but he could hunt near it.

As Tigerpaw crouched to catch a shrew, he heard the pitter-patter of soft kit-paw-steps. Before the shrew could escape, Tigerpaw pounced and killed it. He buried it with two other pieces of prey, also shrews. After it was properly hidden, Tigerpaw crept over to where he heard the kit. He watched the tiny black kit with one white paw attack leaves.

Tigerpaw was poised to chase the kit off ThunderClan territory when Bluefur and Thrushpelt appeared out of nowhere. "Just watch him, Tigerpaw," his mentor murmured. "Make sure he is a threat first before you chase him off."

"Shouldn't we confront him?" Tigerpaw asked quietly.

Bluefur and Thrushpelt exchanged a glance, and then Thrushpelt mewed, "Go ahead, but don't be too harsh with him. After all, he's only a kit."

Tigerpaw nodded and padded out of the bushes, his mentor and Thrushpelt following.

The tiny black kitten looked up at the sound of pawsteps. "Hi!" he squeaked happily, his tail held high.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Tigerpaw asked, trying not to sound too hostile.

"Exploring!" the kit mewled, his icy blue eyes ablaze with excitement. "It's so cool in here! My mama told me about the forest cats! She said that they're the scourge of civil cats, but now that I've met you, I can prove my mama wrong! What's it like? Is it fun sleeping outside every night? What do you eat? Do you fight everything you see? Is it true you sharpen your claws on bones? What about—"

Tigerpaw cut into the kit's babbling. "Wow, you're very inquisitive," he purred. "What's your name?"

"Tiny."

"Well, Tiny, you can tell your mother that you met warriors of ThunderClan and that we _keep_ the scourge of civil cats down so that the civil cats can live a good life," Tigerpaw meowed.

Tiny's eyes grew huge with amazement. "You're a _warrior?_ That's so cool!"

Tigerpaw laughed. "No, I'm not a warrior. But this is my mentor, Bluefur, and her friend, Thrushpelt. He mentors one of my sisters." Tigerpaw introduced his companions.

Bluefur looked up at the sky. "Tigerpaw, we'd best be collecting your prey and heading back to camp," she meowed.

"Yes, Bluefur." Tigerpaw dipped his head to Tiny. "I think you should go home and tell your mother and littermates about your adventure," he mewed quietly, smiling. "They'll be very jealous."

Tiny grinned and squealed, "Okay! Bye!" The little black kitten scampered back to his nest and climbed under the fence into his yard.

* * *

When Tigerpaw arrived back at camp, the sun was starting to set and he was carrying his blackbirds and chaffinch. Thrushpelt carried the vole and a shrew, and Bluefur carried the other two shrews. Tawnyspots was in the center of the clearing with the cats who were going to the Gathering: Featherwhisker, Leopardfoot, Sweetcloud, Rosetail, Goldenflower, Lionheart, Speckletail, Smallear, Stonepelt, Nightpaw, and Mistpaw were standing there, waiting for Bluefur, Thrushpelt, and Tigerpaw.

"Tigerpaw! Tigerpaw!" Tigerpaw looked around at the sound of his voice. He spotted his sisters running towards him. He waved his tail in greeting, seeing as he still had his prey in his jaws. He set his prey on the fresh-kill pile and turned to his sisters. He touched noses with them.

"What's up?" he asked. Nightpaw and Mistpaw looked excited.

"The Gathering's gonna be amazing!" Mistpaw mewed, hopping up and down.

"Why do you say that?" Tigerpaw meowed, sitting down and licking his paw.

"I dunno, I just feel that it will be amazing." Nightpaw purred in amusement at her sister's excitement.

"Tigerpaw! Nightpaw! Mistpaw! We're leaving!" Tawnyspots called to them. The three apprentices raced to join the Gathering patrol.

* * *

When they reached Fourtrees, they waited for Sunstar to gather his thoughts. Tigerpaw found himself next to Goldenflower. "What do you think will happen?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied, flicking his ear with her tail.

"Maybe Cedarstar will declare war on RiverClan!" Nightpaw piped up.

Mistpaw snorted. "Now, why would he do that? RiverClan's just a bunch of yellow-bellied mongrels who'd rather stay in the river than hunt like real cats."

Tigerpaw looked at his sister, surprised at the hostility in his normally sweet and caring sister's voice. "You okay, Mistpaw?" he asked gently.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She looked at her paws.

Sunstar flicked his tail and the ThunderClan cats poured down the side of the hollow, and mingled with the other Clans.

Tigerpaw, Nightpaw, and Mistpaw stuck together, and went to find other apprentices. Tigerpaw spotted some, and he went to sit with them. "Hi!" he meowed, greeting the other apprentices. "I'm Tigerpaw of ThunderClan, and these are my sisters, Nightpaw and Mistpaw."

"Who are you guys?" Nightpaw asked a dark ginger she-cat.

The she-cat motioned to her companion on the right side of her. "I'm Russetpaw of ShadowClan, and this is Blackpaw." Tigerpaw looked at Blackpaw's paws. They were jet black.

Mistpaw turned to a wiry mottled brown tom. "Who're you?"

"I'm the only WindClan apprentice, Mudpaw," he replied.

A golden spotted tabby she-cat motioned to the rest of the apprentices. "I'm Leopardpaw, this is Loudpaw, and Blackpaw. We're from RiverClan." The Blackpaw of RiverClan and the Blackpaw of ShadowClan watched each other, perplexed.

Tigerpaw noticed that Mistpaw was about to growl at the RiverClan cats, and he shook his head at her. "Stop it, Mistpaw."

"CATS OF ALL CLANS! Let the Gathering begin!" Sunstar called.


	9. Chapter 6: Assessment

**_A/N: YAY! Another upload! Well, y'all are gonna love me, because I'm updating all of my warriors fanfics today! woo~_**

**_R and R, as always :D_**

_**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Assessment**_

Tigerpaw, Nightpaw, and Mistpaw sat outside the apprentices' den, sharing tongues. Whitepaw wrestled with Brindlepaw and Frostpaw, Willowpaw, and Redpaw looked on. Spottedpaw was following Featherwhisker around, hoping to become his apprentice. She, Willowpaw, and Redpaw had joined the older six apprentices three moons ago, and the den was getting crowded. Goldenflower was chosen to mentor Frostpaw, and Stormtail was Brindlepaw's mentor. Sparrowpelt mentored Redpaw, Sweetcloud mentored Willowpaw, and Tawnyspots was mentoring Spottedpaw. Since Tawnyspots was spending more and more time with Featherwhisker and Goosefeather in the medicine den, Spottedpaw was learning how to care for him. Tigerpaw didn't know why anybody, including his aunt, would want to be a medicine cat; he loved protecting his Clan with tooth and claw.

"Tigerpaw." He looked up and saw Bluefur standing in front of him. "You and your sisters are going to have an assessment."

"Cool!" Nightpaw meowed, jumping to her paws and knocking Redpaw over in the process. "What are we doing?"

"Hunting," their mother mewed, padding up next to Bluefur with Thrushpelt on her heels. :You three will each go hunting in three separate areas of the territory. Tigerpaw, you will go by the ShadowClan border; Mistpaw, you're by the Great Sycamore, and Nightpaw, you're by Sunningrocks."

Tigerpaw glanced at his sisters, his amber eyes gleaming with excitement. "When can we go?" he asked his mentor.

Bluefur purred. "Now, if you like. Be back by sunset, though. Sunstar has a few announcements." Tigerpaw nodded, and headed out of the camp, his sisters right behind him.

* * *

Tigerpaw padded through the forest to the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border. He could tell that Bluefur was watching him – her blue pelt was difficult to hide in a green forest. He had already caught two squirrels, a rabbit, and a bluejay. He wanted to catch a few voles to show his mentor that he could catch small, fast creatures and not just large ones.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap, and he looked up, scenting the air. _ShadowClan…_ he thought, and he stepped out from under a bush.

"Halt!" he growled at a young white cat with jet black paws. That ShadowClan cat looked up, and recognition flashed in his pale amber eyes.

"Tigerpaw!" Blackpaw meowed, padding up him.

"Hi Blackpaw!" Tigerpaw mewed, relaxing his aggressive stance, but still standing strong. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" he asked him.

Blackpaw lowered his eyes, ashamed. "Well, I'm on my final assessment, and I was chasing a frog. I almost caught it, but it hopped over the border. Before I could stop, I was over the border as well. But, I _didn't_ take the frog from your territory, I swear." Blackpaw started to deflate under Tigerpaw's stern gaze.

"You shouldn't have crossed over, Blackpaw," Tigerpaw meowed. He was only a moon older than the white ShadowClan apprentice, but he felt as though he was _six_ moons older.

"I know…you won't tell Sunstar, will you? 'Cause then he'll tell Raggedstar, and then… well…" Blackpaw trailed off.

Tigerpaw hesitated before meowing: "No, I won't tell Sunstar. But, if I see you over the border again, I will be forced to report you."

"Yes, Tigerpaw." Blackpaw dipped his head, almost like a warrior to his leader or deputy. Blackpaw turned and padded back into his territory.

Tigerpaw watched Blackpaw retreat, thinking, _Blackpaw respects me… Now I know why Bluefur wants to be leader… It feels good to be respected… I want to be leader one day.

* * *

_

Tigerpaw carried his prey back to camp, carrying it all at once. He placed it on the fresh-kill pile.

"Very good, Tigerpaw," Bluefur purred, pleased. "Now please sit by your sisters and get yourself clean. There's a ceremony to perform."

Tigerpaw understood at once, and started licking his chest, making his way over to his sisters, who were already in the process of grooming themselves, vigorously.

As soon as Sunstar jumped up onto the Highrock, Tigerpaw, Mistpaw, and Nightpaw looked up, ceasing their grooming and wrapping their tails around their paws.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" the golden leader yowled. All three littermates sat up straight. Their mentors came up and stood next to their respective apprentices. Tigerpaw noticed that Bluefur was looking a little plump. _More kits for the nursery!_ Tigerpaw thought, proud of his mentor.

"Three cats are ready to become warriors. Tigerpaw, Nightpaw, Mistpaw, please come forward."

Tigerpaw glanced at his mother, and his mentor. Both she-cats' eyes were filled with pride. Leopardfoot nodded for him to go. He turned, and padded to the base of the rock after his sisters.

"I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you in their turn.

"Nightpaw." Sunstar turned to the young black she-cat. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Nightpaw mewed, her voice strong.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be know as Nightfrost. StarClan honors your courage and capability, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunstar rested his chin on Nightfrost's head, and she licked his shoulder respectfully. She backed away and sat next to Leopardfoot.

Sunstar turned to Mistpaw. "Mistpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Mistpaw meowed lowly. Tigerpaw could tell she was excited by her trembling tail.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mistpaw, from this moment on you will be know as Mistpool. StarClan honors your thoughtfullness and sense of fair play, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunstar rested his chin on Mistpool's head, and she licked his shoulder, just as Nightfrost had done. She went and sat next to Nightfrost.

Finally, Sunstar turned to Tigerpaw. He watched Tigerpaw with fathomless eyes. "Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do.".

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be know as Tigerspirit. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunstar rested his chin on his head, and Tigerspirit respectfully licked his leader's shoulder.

"Tigerspirit! Nightfrost! Mistpool!" The Clan shouted the new warriors' names. Tigerspirit puffed out his chest as he watched and stood between Mistpool and Goldenflower.

Goldenflower touched her nose to his ear, and murmured, "Congratulations, _Tigerspirit."_

Tigerspirit purred when she said his new name.

"Now, as custom, Tigerspirit, Mistpool, and Nightfrost must keep a silent vigil over the camp while the rest of us get a good night's sleep," Sunstar meowed, and the Clan purred with amusement. "But, before that, I think we shall have a feast to celebrate!"

The Clan yowled with approval, and Lionheart, Patchpelt, and Whitepaw went to the fresh-kill pile and started dishing out prey.

Tigerspirit felt Goldenflower touch his shoulder again. "Do you want to share with me?" the beautiful pale golden she-cat asked him. Tigerspirit nodded, and Goldenflower padded over to her brother.

Nightfrost sat by the nettle patch with Mistpool, Sweetcloud, and Rosetail. Tigerspirit padded up to his sisters and purred, "Congrats _Mistpool_ and _Nightfrost_."

"Congrats, _Tigerspirit_," they purred back, their eyes glimmering with happiness.

"Goldenflower said she'll eat with us," Tigerspirit meowed, glancing at the fresh-kill pile.

"Not even a warrior for an _hour_ and you're already padding after the most popular cat in the Clan," Rosetail joked. Tigerspirit rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it. He thought Goldenflower was a pretty great cat, She was sweet, caring, loving, and not to mention absolutely _gorgeous_.

_My only hope is that she feels the same way about me as I feel about her,_ Tigerspirit thought wryly.


End file.
